A Thousand Deaths
by Sinceritea
Summary: He could have died a thousand deaths right then and there. An he wouldn’t have regretted a single one. NejiHinata one-shot.


A Thousand Deaths

Naruto

sinceritea

One-Shot

A Thousand Deaths

Pale eyes. Clear and wide, blinking at him. Translucent and spellbinding, it had taken him over. All he could think about were her eyes. It had reached out with a large hand, clenching his heart into a fist, squeezing it until he couldn't breath. It had more power over him then anything he had ever experienced before and he didn't like it.

He was strong. Independent and unbeatable, he wanted to prove his worth-no he needed to prove his worth. But in front of her, he was unworthy. It was the worst feeling in the world...

Yet at the same time, exhilarating. He didn't know how it had started....it was innocent at first. Just a look and he felt himself drowning. A slight whiff of her fragrance and he felt like he was falling, falling from the sky, through the clouds and towards the ground....And a touch...

A touch...

How he yearned for it. How he longed and prayed for it....

It was weakening him. He shouldn't feel this way. It was not only wrong, it was pathetic. He had never wanted someone, never needed someone so much in his life that he felt incomplete without them. She was dismal, wretched, useless in every way...

But somehow, she meant the world to him.

Her voice slid across his body like a soothing rain. Washing away his sorrows and problems, making him feel as if he was flying. When she looked at him....looked straight at him....he felt as if the world could have collapsed right then and there and he wouldn't have noticed, because she was looking at him.

It was so wrong...

So wrong...

Yet it felt so right when she would whisper, ever so shyly, " Neji-nii-san."

And he would have to gather all his willpower just to say her name back, " Hinata-sama..."

God, his daydreams had become more vivid. He didn't care about anything else anymore. He had been through the denial, been through the anger and the rage and the frustration....now it was just cold acceptance.

He had fallen in love with her. That weak girl who didn't even have the strength to talk properly, yes, that girl. She, from the Head family, he from the branch.

He had meant to hate her. He had even meant to kill her.

Yet now, he couldn't live without her.

She walked towards him. In the training yards, where he trained alone. She did this everyday, to call him in for dinner. Everyday, he looked forward to it, to see her face, to imagine the feel of her skin, her hair, her lips....against his.

" Neji-nii-san, please join us for dinner," she said, as she said every day. Usually, he would answer back with a short, " Hai." and it would end at that.

Today was different. He needed to tell her, he needed to feel her...

And he gave in. He gave into the temptation and grabbed her wrist, frighteningly fast, and pulled her towards him. She gave a surprised sound but it was cut off as he rose his fingers and tremblingly, touched her skin.

He just wanted to touch her. He just wanted to feel the touch of her skin against his....and he was going to let her go....he meant to let her go...

But he wasn't done yet. He wasn't done yet.

Her shock made her body tense. He marvelled at the softness of her skin and looked into her pale eyes, so similar to his own.

" I need you," He whispered, simply.

She stared at him with an astonishment that was beyond words. And without thinking, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, softly. Just a touch, a feather light brush. And something erupted inside of him that he couldn't control. His arms moved to encircle her waist, wanting to feel her body against his.

She stared at him. " Neji..." She whispered, and his arms tightened, his body weakening at the sound of his name coming from her mouth. He felt her tense and start to move away and pain went through his veins. She didn't feel anything for him...

The pain at that simple fact was unbelievable. He felt numb and he let go of her, letting his arms drop and moving a step back.

" I apologize-" He choked out. " I apologize, Hinata-sama for my behavior. I will never do such an action again."

He bowed shortly, turning around, not wanting to see her face and feel the pain rush through him again...he was a fool....a bloody fool...

" Neji..." The same whisper. God, did she know what she did to him? Was she aware of the power she had over him? A simple whisper, and he would have done anything she commanded of him.

It was more powerful then anything he had ever experienced before and he was the victim.

Then shock raced through his body as he felt Hinata hug him, timidly from behind. Her head rested against his back and he was tense, as he felt her body press against his backside.

" I didn't know." Was all she said. He turned around, confused, his thoughts a whirlwind in his mind.

Then her lips crashed against his, and he was so shocked, he didn't move. The feeling was too much then. It had enveloped him in a hazy fog and he surrendered. Then closing his eyes in happiness, he gripped her body tighter to his and kissed her back.

He could have died a thousand deaths right then and there. An he wouldn't have regretted a single one.

a/n: yeeeaaa i have a thing for Hinata/Neji too....Neji may be a bit ooc, but shrugs...lollll....my fave character would have to be Naruto and Hinata, but I haven't written one for those two yet...maybe that should be my next fic...


End file.
